


i didn't even know if you could tell that you had me in a daze sayin' what the hell

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [16]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is perfectly capable of spending a quiet night in, entertaining himself. It's just that other people usually have what they consider better plans in place... like sex.</p><p>Title taken from Do It Well by Jennifer Lopez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't even know if you could tell that you had me in a daze sayin' what the hell

**Author's Note:**

> The outfielders have totally ran away with me and come on, it's road trip sex. It is not the real world. Come the end of the week is a return to SF and a crash landing into reality. Melky and Ryan are going to be insufferable.

The first thing Hunter does after post game press and a shower is go back to the hotel to work out. He wants a quiet night in and the sooner he finishes his workout, the sooner he gets to be lazy. He could go straight to lazy... no he couldn't. Sometimes he really hates that about himself. There's other guys in the gym but he mostly ignores them after the initial nod, even the ones he's getting friendly with. He doesn't feel like being social.

When he finishes, he walks to his room on rubbery legs and showers. He grabs his last clean pair of pajama pants (The Avengers!) and a tank top, calls room service for a pizza and finds Star Trek playing on cable. When the pizza arrives, he opens his laptop, brings up tumblr and Yahoo's coverage of the Olympics.

He's as happy as a nerd can be.

While he's giggling over a GIF of Dan telling DJ he looks damn beautiful, his phone vibrates. He eyes it, wondering what he's going to be walking into if he picks it up. He's had some really weird conversations via texting since he was traded. He picks it up anyways, thumbing his messages open.

Ryan Vogelsong: What? No booty call tonight?

H. Pence: What are YOU doing?

Ryan Vogelsong: I was reading to my son on skype. Anne of Green Gables. Spanish.

H. Pence: Why Spanish?

Ryan Vogelsong: Melky started it last time Ryder was out for a visit. Consistency and shit. Language skills.

H. Pence: Did Cabrera help you read to him?

Ryan Vogelsong: Nah, he's out with the other outfielders.

Ryan Vogelsong: Crap, sorry.

H. Pence: About what?

Ryan Vogelsong: Well you're one of them now. Don't want you feeling left out.

H. Pence: Believe it or not, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. You guys are unhealthily codependent.

Ryan Vogelsong: So you wouldn't have gone if they'd thought to ask?

H. Pence: I'm exhausted. I played a game in that heat, I did my workout, I am being lazy with cheese pizza and Captain Kirk. I'm happy where I am dude.

Ryan Vogelsong: You really are a nerd.

H. Pence: And proud.

Ryan Vogelsong: You're freaking me out, I'm going to bed. Enjoy your love affair with the good Captain.

H. Pence: Aye aye.

***

What wakes him up is a loud bang. He falls out of bed and hits his head hard enough on the end table to see stars. Fumbling his hand up for his phone, he squints at the display. Four in the morning. There's a bang again and he wonders fuzzily if it's storming outside. There's a third bang and a shout of his name that cuts through the fog and the pain in his head and makes him realize that the bang is on his hotel room door.

“Jesus. Can't a guy get any sleep around here...”

He wobbles to his feet and staggers to the door, pulling the chain and unlocking the door. It's only opened an inch when it flies open the rest of the way, sending him staggering. He gains his balance and plants his hand on the wall only to be slammed back into it as hands fist into his shirt. He's so close to throwing a punch because _fuck_ , what the fuck is going on, when lips crash against his own. The only thing that keeps him from cracking the fucker's ribs is because he _knows_ this fucker.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Angel?” Hunter mutters, and he's not pausing for effect, it's that he's having to get the words out between kisses. He's pissed, furious, because that was a totally dick move and how is he supposed to play if he never gets any sleep?

“We were drinking. They were talking about pretty blondes. I decided I missed you.” Angel mumbles, lips parting from Hunter's lips and moving over his jaw and down his neck. The kisses are wet, open with his teeth scraping along Hunter's skin. When he reaches the hickey he'd left two nights ago, he bites down, hard. Hunter yelps and he's pretty sure that Angel drew blood. It feels so fucking good.

Angel's making it really hard for Hunter to be mad at him.

“And Gregor?”

“Sleepin'.”

“Funny, so was I.” Hunter grumbles. Angel doesn't appear to notice, a hand running under Hunter's shirt and scratches at the skin before it moves down to grope at his ass. Hunter arches into the touches, he can't _not_. He's discovering that he doesn't have much willpower when it comes to these guys. Lips covering his own again makes him whimper. “Jesus. How drunk are you right now?”

Angel hums and bites his lip. Dude's a vampire. “A lot. I brought it with me, you could catch up. You should catch up.”

Angel looks like he's had the greatest idea ever, staggering back and scrambling over the floor. There's a bottle of JD on the floor, illuminated by the light still flooding in from the hallway and oh great, they were just making out with the door open where anyone could see them. That shouldn't be a turn on. Hunter reaches out and smacks the door shut, panting. It's dark again, the room barely illuminated. Angel manages to uncap the bottle of whiskey and push it up against Hunter's lips.

Fuck it. He tips his head back and takes a slug, two big gulps before Angel will move the bottle. The pizza earlier or not, it's enough to make him want to gag a little and then he already feels warm and fuzzy around the edges. It goes on like that, not very long he knows but it feels like forever... kisses and then a drink and then more kisses. He's not sure when or how it happens but the bottle ends up on the floor and he has a moment to hope it's capped before Angel's shoving a hand down his pajama pants.

He wanted to sleep. He felt guilty about Gregor not being here. But that was in the past tense and he's now just drunk enough to not care about anything but getting laid.

“Don't think this'll work standing up.”

“Bed then.”

It's more difficult than anticipated because to move they have to stop groping and stop kissing and Hunter has to drop the leg that he has hitched around Angel's waist. It's one step at a time, one article of clothing at a time, landing god knows where. When he finally sprawls onto the bed, he's bare naked and he sits up on his elbows, panting and staring at Angel. Maybe it's that Hunter's drunk but in just his jeans with moonlight creeping through the scant two inches in the curtain and falling over his skin, he really does look like an angel.

A really really sexy angel.

A really sexy angel that is taking a condom out of his pocket and tossing it down with a questioning look. Hunter just rolls and grabs the lube they'd used the night before and drops it on the bed next to the condom. He doesn't know which of them is using these for what. It doesn't even really matter. “Get down here. Like, now.”

The man doesn't wait for another invitation, crawls onto the bed and settles between Hunter's hips. He's dropping bites over Hunter's stomach and chest that are almost definitely going to leave marks that he's going to have a hard time explaining tomorrow. And that same fucking spot he bit earlier he bites again. Hunter's back arches and his hips jerk and Angel pushes two slick fingers straight in to the knuckle.

He's a champion tease, Angel. The two fingers burn but Angel distracts him with bites and kisses, whispering throaty things in Spanish that make Hunter whimper even if he doesn't understand them. Stroking Hunter's cock and bringing him so close to that edge before saying no, nuh uh, not yet. It's enough to have Hunter near sobbing with frustration when Angel pulls his fingers free and sits back to open the condom with steady hands.

“You're sure?” Angel questions, expression far too serious and concerned for as drunk as he is.

“I'm sure that if you _don't_ , I'm going to have to explain why we're short a player tomorrow.”

“So violent.”

“Going to be.”

Hunter wants to laugh but he can't, all he can do is breathe and watch Angel slide the condom on and try to process in his whiskey addled brain that he is actually about to do this. Is doing this, when Angel pushes his legs up and wraps them around his waist. He presses against Hunter, pushes in with slow, gradual rocks of his hips. Hunter can't decide if it's a good hurt or a bad hurt, it's too overwhelming and settles for fisting one hand into the bedsheets. The other grips Angel's shoulder, nails scrabbling and then digging in when Angel's completely inside.

He's _full_ , something so much different and so much more than their fingers. It feels like there's nothing in the world to ground him.

“Jesusfuckingchrist...”

“Breathe.” Angel murmurs, and that's easy for him to say. He's not the one with something huge up his- “Beautiful like this.”

He says more, biting and nipping at Hunter's ear, his hips starting to roll. Hunter keens but he's enough of a nerd to have looked this up and he makes himself relax, makes himself breathe and slowly start moving his hips in time with Angel's hand on his cock as his world blurs into nothing but sensation and the sound of Angel's growls and his own moans. 

One rock of Angel's hips sends him straight into Hunter's prostate and he loses it, screaming as he comes. He's probably heard all over St. Louis. He closes his eyes and sprawls, panting, whimpering each time Angel thrusts into him. The man comes with a snarl and another stream of probably filth that Hunter doesn't understand. Doesn't matter. Hunter just blindly reaches for him, fisting a hand into his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

They lay together for the longest time, touching each other, sharing kisses that are hardly more than just breathing against eachother’s lips. At some point Angel gets up to get rid of the condom and comes back with a towel to clean them both up. Hunter submits to it before sprawling out onto his stomach and pressing his face into his pillow. Angel climbs onto the bed and kisses the back of his neck.

“Sun's coming up. You have an alarm set?”

“Mmm. For an hour before we have to be at the park.”

“Good.” Angel murmurs. He's laying full length against Hunter's body but his hands hesitate. “Do you want me to go?”

“Only if you want to. What about Gregor?”

“You worry too much. It will be fine. Shut up and sleep.”

“There's romance for you.”

The sarcasm probably loses it's effect when he's already halfway asleep while he says it.

***

Hunter's usually an early riser but today he wakes up very slightly hungover to his alarm going off. He reaches for his phone and stares at it with bleary eyes before turning the alarm off. He doesn't give himself the luxury of trying to relax his way into waking, just crawls off the bed with a groan. He aches and it makes walking a little difficult but he ignores it, works through the slight sting of pain. Showers and brushes his teeth before dressing. He sits on the edge of the bed and pokes Angel's shoulder. 

Angel peeks one eye up from the pillow, in a glare that is probably an attempt at looking intimidating. He succeeds only in looking adorable.

“Up. Shower's yours. Left you out some water and aspirin, I bet you're hungover.”

“You are a godsend.”

“Well, not really. I mean sure, I've got a certain gift but...” Hunter trails off, looking thoughtful and snickering when Angel smacks him in the face with a pillow. “Get around. I'm gonna go find coffee, I'll meet up with you in the lobby later.”

Angel just grunts and pulls him in for a kiss before shoving him away. Hunter laughs all the way out the door, down the hall and into the elevator. The giggles don't truly subside until he steps out of said elevator. The elderly couple that had been stuck in there with him look well and truly disturbed.

His favorite thing about this hotel is the Starbucks right next door. He shoves his sunglasses up his nose, orders a venti and resists the urge to strike up conversation with the barista over the Avengers logo button pinned to her apron. 'I have pajama pants with that on them!' would probably be misconstrued as a pickup line.

He settles for leaving her a huge tip and saluting her with his coffee. “Agent Coulson lives.”

He can hear her laughing all the way out the door.

In the lobby, he can see the players starting to assemble (yeah, he totally went there) and he falls in with the first group he happens across. Unfortunately he doesn't get to continue to watch the Brandons continue their slap fight because he's kidnapped by Melky, who glares and drags him into a corner. He looks pissed. Hunter's disappointed, they'd been doing so well.

“Exactly what is going on?”

“We are assembling. We are going to the stadium. Hopefully today we kick some Cardinal ass.”

“Gregor ate breakfast with Ryan and I this morning. Romo also.” Melky says quietly, and he starts poking Hunter in the chest. “Where were _you_? Where was Pagan?”

“Sleeping off our hangovers.”

“Sleeping off the _sex_.”

“That too.” Hunter sighs, taking his sunglasses off and rubbing his eyes. “Look, he started it.”

“You can't just mess with them like that!”

“Me... mess with them? You're fucking joking, right?”

Hunter's about to say something very very mean when there's a hand on his arm. He looks down at Gregor and feels a wave of guilt. He shoves his sunglasses on and starts to step away but Gregor blocks him in. “Hey, no, you do not get to avoid me.”

“I...”

“You...” Gregor mocks, but then he's smiling. “You need to calm down. I was too hammered to do anything but go sleep last night. Angel apparently was not. You will both have to make it up to me.”

How did Hunter find people this perfect? His life is ridiculous. He hears a shout of their name and almost falls over when Angel collides with him and hugs him, smooching his cheek. Someone mutters something about outfielders and a lot of people roll their eyes and Melky just looks grumpy. Like a constipated baby.

Hunter tells him that. His arm is still aching from the punch when they get to the stadium.


End file.
